Ring of Dreams
by Innocence-of-the-fallen
Summary: When given a ring, Rose suddenly finds herself in a world which by all accounts she shouldn't be in. Whn pulled into a movie Rose must try and survive and figure out why she's there. Jack Sparrow is just a bonus.


Disclaimer- I own nothing. As sad as I find that. All rights go to Disney. I own Holly, Marie, Isis and Rose.

AN- I have no idea where this is going I just suddenly came up this this chapter and decided to give it a try. Spellings not the greatest so do please forgive.

Chapter One- I want the World.

Even as I sit here writing this. It doesn't seem real, or at least it shouldn't seem real. It wasn't a story I thought I'd ever write for other to find and read. But it happened and I am writing my story down. So someone can up it up and learn a little bit of history, from someone who actually witnessed it. No one the hero and no one is truly the villain, its just ordinary people, with their own faults and decisions and I was one of them. People called me the villain, but I was just doing what I needed to do to survive one day to the next.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I suppose I should start for the beginning, always a handy and easy to follow place to start.

"I'm old!' Isis giggled from her place sprawled over most of the bed. Her dark head propped onto the palm of her hand

"Your not 19 yet Rose you have a few more days" she pointed out with a grin, raising her blonde head from her arms, Rosalie Smyth turned her woeful gaze to her best friend and pouted

"Easy for you to say, your 18 for another few _months_!" this sent Isis off into another fit of giggles which in turn set Rose off. Flopping back onto her bed beside Isis, both girls stared at the ceiling. Both settling down, their erratic breathing becoming normal again, from their mad fit of giggles. Suddenly Isis sat up again propping her head on her palm once more, ice blue eyes stared down into the dark green of Rose's eyes

"Where do you see yourself in say 10 years Rose?" she asked. Letting out a breathy laugh at the absurd question, Rose frowned at nothing in particular

"10 years? I don't know. I've no clue were I'm going after we finish this course" turning her head to look up at her friend in earnest she said softly

"I know it'll sound so corny and stupid, but I just want to see myself content. Not rich or famous. Just happy with my life, job, maybe family" she admitted. Looking into the face of Isis who smiled down at her shaking her head, the raven-haired girl flopped down beside her

"Your so quaint Ro"

"Quaint? How so?" she giggled

Snorting Isis replied

"You just want to be content. I want to be remembered by people. Have money without worrying if it'll run out" Isis replied with a passion

"I want to write books Ro, be a good author people love to read, get drawn into. I want to be that person in 10 years. I don't want to just be content. I want the world!" Laughing at her friend's enthusiasm. Rose smiled

"The world huh?"

"The world" came the reply.

" I like the sound of that riches idea now" Pulling out yet another purple hanger from the clothes rail, Rose quickly switched it for one of the pink hangers beside her. Was this what she wanted to be in 10 years? A shop assistant, changing the colours of hangers? The mere thought of doing this as a full time career when she finished Tech made her very toes curl.

"Rosalie! Go see the changing rooms" Marie said as she pasted, a pile of paperwork in her hands. Turning on her heel, thankful for leaving the hangers Rose stood as a gaggle of noise High School girls pushed their way into the largest changing room, each hold a pile of clothing in her hands. To tired to check they had 4 items each Rose wearily leant against the wall, eyes glazing over as they normally did as she day-dreamed her way though work. Dreaming for a moment of adventure and excitement. Not changing hanger colours.

"Rose. Could you do me a favour?" blinking for a moment, it took Rose a while to notice Holly, one of the other part-timers standing before her. Shrugging err shoulders Rose asked in a hopeful voice

"Does it get me out of changing hanger colours and standing her doing nothing?" she questioned hopefully. Nodding her head Holly handed her some money

"It's your break now, Maier told me to tell you. But on your way back could you go to Tellers and get some of those banana shaped sweets" Nodding her head, and quickly making her way from the shop. Rose wandered though the open topped mall, browsing though the shops. But one in particular caught her eyes.

"I swear I haven't see that one before' she mused as she walked towards the tiny shop placed in the far corner. The sign read 'Hidden Treasures'. With an inquisitive frown, Rose pushed open the old fashion door, a bell chiming above her head.

Looking around the darkened shop Rose was mesmerised with all the antiques, which surround her in the small shop. Though dark grey eyes were drawn toward a large wooden display case, walking towards it her eyes sparkled with glee as she took in the sight of the jewellery, which was displayed for the customers. Rings, Necklaces, bracelets and earrings shimmered up at her, silver and gold, plain and jewelled.

"Beautiful aren't they?" a soft voice asked. Spinning around with a small gasp, a smiling older woman stood a bit behind her. Her grey hair was pulled back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck and dark blue eyes sparkled in god cheer. Walking somewhat stiffly forward the woman came to stand along side her, peering down into the case.

"They are lovely" Rose agreed voice soft as shyness over came her, turning her own gaze back towards the jewellery. Toting softly the elderly woman spoke again

"Not man young ones, would see the beauty I something so old" giving a grin at the young girl beside her she winked

"They like all these trends, and what those sticks on legs are wearing" Rose giggled softly. She knew what the woman was saying; she worked in a shop, which was all about trends.

"Here" reaching into the case the woman pulled out a lovely ring

"Try this one, it looks to be your size"

With a grin Rose allowed the woman to put the ring onto her left index finger

"Did you know some people believe the left hand is the hand of the past and the index finger?

Represents ego, confidence and ambition. Some times which must have these traits somewhere in us." Rose looked down at the delicate silver ring made in the old Celtic style placed on her index finger in awe, the silver wasn't the shining new metal you saw in the everyday jewellery store, it was the old rustic one, worn with time. A ruby was set in the middle glinting in the light

"Its beautiful" she breathed softly tilting the ring this was and that making the deep red ruby glitter in the dim light. So engrossed with the simple ring, she missed the bright twinkle in the woman's eyes

"Ring of Dreams is it not?' she asked though Rose gave no reply which made the woman laugh.

When the bell over the door rung again Rose snapped from her stupor and went to remove the ring but the woman stopped her

"I will make you a deal my dear, if you move some boxes over there" following the crooked finger Rose saw a large stack of boxes "You may have the ring as a thank you"

"I couldn't! This must have cost a bundle," Rose protested, but the woman laughed

"I find that something, something are just made for certain people my dear and that ring is made for you, please at least help an old woman " with a small smile and nod of her head Rose began to carry the heavy boxes to the little backroom.

It took near her entire lunch hour to finally get the last box placed down carefully. Breathing heavily, she pushed her sweaty fringe from her face with the back of hand, with a thankful sigh, Rose made her way into the main store again rubbing the small of her back.

"There all back there"

"Oh thank you dear. You've done an old woman a great help" patting her hand se gave that gentle smile with only that kind elderly grandmother's could pull off

"Now hush your protests child and head on" when Rose tried to take the ring from her finger the woman's hand covered her

"Hush child now on with you. And may all your dreams come true in life" and with that Rose suddenly found herself outside the shop, blinking at the sudden glare of the bright sunlight. Turning to go back into the shop she found the blinds closed and the signed swung to 'Closed'. Looking own at the glittering ruby on her hand. She shook her head, by chance she caught sight of the time and with a colour array of words took off to get Holly's sweets before rushing back just in time for the finishing of her lunch hour.

"Now bring me that horizon"

With a tired groan Rose fell face first onto her bed. Sleepily she watched as the end credits of the first Pirates movie began to roll. With a soft sigh she rolled onto her back with a small content smile on her lips

"I may not want the world. But I'd like the horizon" she murmured as her eyes fluttered closed.

In the darkened room, it was suddenly lit with a soft red glow, starting from her index finger and slowly spreading up her arm and then her whole body. Flickering with every heartbeat before it gave one final bright flash and the room was void of the sleeping presence, which was once there.


End file.
